The present invention relates to an apparatus for use with blanks which are folded flat so as to be unfoldable to a tubular form of square cross section for feeding each of the blanks to a bottom forming mandrel by unfolding the blank to the tubular form and fitting the unfolded blank around the mandrel.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional apparatus of the type mentioned which comprises a magazine 62 having a delivery opening 61 at one end for accommodating flat blanks B as arranged side by side from the end toward the other end thereof, transport means having a path of transport extending from the delivery opening 61 as a starting end and a transport rod 64, the transport rod 64 having a suction member 63 attached to the forward end thereof and reciprocatingly movable on a straight line orthogonal to the blank B in the delivery opening 61, and means for unfolding each flat blank B to a tubular form of square cross section while the blank is being transported by the transport means, the unfolding means having first and second unfolding claws 65, 66 provided at edge portions of the delivery opening 61 so as to be individually engageable with opposite ends of the blank B in the delivery opening 61.
With the conventional apparatus, the blank B which is to be unfolded to the tubular form is likely to be bent in two in cross section instead. The cause appears to be as follows. Since the blank B moves on the straight line while being transported by the transport means, opposite ends of the blank move at the same velocity. When the blank B is delivered from the delivery opening 61, the opposite ends of the blank B move at the same speed to come into engagement with the respective unfolding claws 65, 66 at the same time, whereby the blank is unfolded to the same extent by the two claws. After the blank has been unfolded to some extent, the blank ends move out of engagement with the two claws 65, 66 at the same time, with the result that the unfolded blank B restores itself to the original flat state owing to its own repulsive force and further becomes bent to &lt;-shape in cross section.